Nine Lives
by jazznsmoke
Summary: Dean and Cas have an established relationship. What is Cas willing to do for the "cutest cat"? Will he disobey Dean's wishes and recuruit the younger Winchester in his mission? What if things aren't as they seem with the tuxedo feline? Smut. Spoilers. Fluff. Co-written with my sister, Linksfaerie


"Dean, I want a cat,"  
"Why the hell do you want a cat, Cas?" Dean looked up from the pile of research in front of him.  
"They're cute,"  
"We aren't getting a cat,"  
"Please?" Cas' blue eyes bore into Deans.  
"No," Dean sighed as he ran his hand across his face.  
"Yes," Cas responded stubbornly.  
They went back and for, shooting their reasoning at each other until Dean stood up and walked away in frustration.

"Why is Dean pissed?" Sam asked as he walked in, grungy from working outside.  
"Because, I want a cat," Cas looked up, somewhat sheepishly, taking Dean's place in front of the stack of research.  
"Why the fuck do you want a cat?"  
"Because they're cute,"  
Sam chuckled, shaking his head as he dropped onto the couch.

"I'm getting a cat," Cas announced to Sam.  
"Uh, didn't Dean say no?"  
"Yes. But as soon as he sees it, he will love it."  
Sam's eyes widened, "That might not be a good idea, Cas,"  
"Do you really believe Dean would do anything to me?" Cas smirked, raising his brows.  
"I'm not going to answer that," Sam grinned, turning his attention to the television.

Cas returned to his research, quickly falling into deep concentration while Sam relaxed. Dean returned to the room not too long later, walking heavily across the wood. Placing his palms on Cas' shoulders, he leaned forward over him.

"Don't even think about getting a cat," He whispered into Cas' ear.

Cas' shoulders relaxed under Dean's gentle touch, he tilted his head back to look into Dean's eyes. Dean's lips quirked upwards into a small smile as Cas gave a small nod in agreement. "Can we talk more about it later?"  
"You know, I don't think there will be much time for talking," Dean's smirk grew.  
Sam snorted from the couch as Cas' face twisted in confusion.  
"What do you me-...OH." His face flushed.  
Dean ruffled his hair before taking a step back, surveying the room. "This place is a pigsty. Sam, get off your ass and clean up."  
"Why the hell don't you?" His voice was indignant.  
"Because, I cleaned up the other night," Dean's smirk finally grew into a large grin, "Do you really want to know what I plan on doing instead?"  
Sam groaned, "Jesus, shut up, I hear it enough as is."  
Dean shook his head and laughed, partly in response to Sam, but largely to Cas' vivid shade of red.  
"Dean," Cas warned.  
"I do it because I love to,"  
"Don't you mean 'love you'?" Cas asked.  
"Depends on the situation. " Dean grinned.  
"Jesus Christ," Sam stood, hastily making his way from the living room. "Just keep it down,"

"It looks like it's just you and me," Dean took a step closer to Cas.  
"Dean, I, um, we have research to do!" Cas tried to look away from Dean's molten gaze.  
"It can wait," He growled, stepping as close to Cas as he could get.  
Cas rose from his chair in an attempt to intimidate Dean into stepping back. Dean smirked, walking Cas backwards until his back was flush to the wall. "We've got time," he whispered, his gaze level with Cas'.

Cas felt the heat of Dean's breath against his skin, sending a shiver coursing down his spine and a thrill of excitement as Dean took his hands and pinned them over his head. His breath left him in a whoosh as Dean's lips ghosted over his neck and jaw. Cas tipped his head back, inhaling sharply as Dean's stubble scraped across his neck. Dean tangled his fingers in Cas' hair, tugging his head back further. Cas whimpered softly, causing Dean to chuckle against his neck.

Cas broke free, pulling Dean in by the hips. "You make it incredibly difficult to work," He murmured, his voice shaky.  
"That's sort of the point," Dean teased.  
Cas brought his lips to Dean's in a teasing kiss before pulling back so their lips where a hairs width apart. "I'm not sure how anything gets done around here. You're very distracting," His tone was very matter-of-fact.  
"I know how you're going to get done," Dean sassed.  
"I'm not sure how that works on…" His sentence was cut off by more kisses. "Oh, I see."  
Dean pressed his lips roughly against Cas', his warm hands pushing under Cas' shirt. Cas arched into his hand, capturing the man's lower lip between his teeth.  
Dean groaned lightly, "Yeah, I definitely have work to do,"

Dean's lips worked their way from Castiel's mouth to his jaw, down his neck, and to the spot above the collar on his shirt, and gently sucked as his hands roamed Cas' torso, teasing his soft skin.  
Dean pulled his hands from Cas' body and began to unbutton his shirt before sliding it, and his trench coat from his strong shoulders. He leaned back and took in his sculpted chest, licking his lips in approval. Cas' face and chest flushed under Dean's hungry stare. He reached out, peeling the shirt from Dean's muscled body. He lowered his head, kissing Dean's collarbone. Dean dug his fingers into Cas' hips, pushing him hard against the wall again.  
"Fuck," Cas gasped in surprise, a grin spreading across his face.  
Dean's lips quirked into a devil's grin, "You never talk like that unless it's with me,"

Castiel's only response was a nod before shutting his eyes. Dean pulled at Cas' hips, bringing the two as close together as possible, while still giving himself room to work. Dean's skilled fingers made quick work of the buttons on Cas' jeans, dropping them around his ankles.  
"Dean-" Cas breathed.  
"Hmm?" Dean's lips moved back and forth from hip to hip.  
Cas tipped his head back, resting it against the wall, "B-bedroom..."  
Dean quirked his lips into a smile, slowly rose back to his feet, and gently kissed his partner again. He wrapped their hands together, a rare thing for the two, and led Cas to their room. The itch he felt to have his lips all over Cas' body to feel their skin pressed together, had him walking fast, nearly pulling him off balance in his rush. Cas giggled, boyishly, "Someone's needy,"  
"Shut up," Dean grumbled, pushing Castiel down onto the bed. He straddled Cas' hips and pinned his arms above his head. A devilish grin was back on Dean's lips. He stared down, taking in Cas' toned body, biting his lip in enjoyment.

Dean pressed a kiss to Cas' throat, trailing his lips up to his ear. Cas released a tiny moan at the feeling of Dean's lips on his body before he began to feel impatient. Tonight wasn't the night for Dean's games. In one solid motion, Cas rolled them so Dean was the one pinned on the bed.  
"Who's needy, now?" Dean laughed. Cas bucked his hips once against Dean's to effectively shut him up. His hands moved between them, unbuttoning Dean's pants.

"Off," He instructed, moving his body from Dean's to pull his boxers off.  
Dean was quick to strip himself the rest of the way, pulling Cas back on top of himself/ Cas leaned forward, kissing Dean hard as he rocked his hips downward. Dean gasped sharply into the kiss, pressing his body up to meet Cas'. Dean dug his fingers into Cas' shoulders, pulling their bodies tightly together, returning the kiss. It was a start, but they both wanted more. Their touches grew frenzied, needing more friction. As if Cas knew what Dean was thinking, he fisted his hand around Dean's cock, pumping slowly before rubbing his thumb over the head to spread his pre-cum around. Cas listened to Dean's little whimpers and felt his own cock throbbing more because of it. Dean's hips began to rock, intensifying the motion. Cas grinned darkly, burying his face in Dean's neck, peppering it with kisses and bites, his hand pumping faster.

"Fuck, Cas-"Dean moaned, fisting his hand in Cas' hair.  
Cas slowly let go of Dean's cock and received a groan of disappointment. His fingers gently teased at Dean's hole, the hunter moaned at the sensation and almost wished it weren't in Castiel's nature to be gentle. He wanted nothing less than his angel seated within him to the hilt. Dean reached up and wrapped his hand around a fistful of Cas' dark hair and brought their lips together again. The kiss deepened to tongues tangling and teeth clashing as Cas worked to prepare Dean's tight hole.

Dean lost himself to the kiss, barely noticing the loss of Cas' fingers until he felt the head of the angels cock against him. The hunter moaned in satisfaction to have his lover inside him, filling him so completely. Dean pressed his hips forward to meet Cas' push, his low moan rumbling in his chest. The angel pulled back slowly, almost entirely, before thrusting forward hard. Dean groaned, bringing Cas in for another kiss. Cas wasted no time, the rhythm of his hips fast and desperate.  
The hunters nails scraped down Cas' back, causing him to gasp. Cas buried his face in his lover's neck, muffling his desire.

"Harder…" Dean begged, his voice low. Cas grinned, slamming into Dean's tightness over and over. Dean raked his nails across Cas' back, his sounds growing louder.

Castiel kept his rhythm smooth and hard. The little sounds his lover made told him the hunter was close. He forced himself to hold back his own orgasm and reached between them to stroke Dean's cock again. His thumb swiping over the head brought Dean to the edge, the hunter biting gently into the angels shoulder to keep from crying out too loudly.  
Dean pressed gentle kisses on the spot he bit and whispered, "Cas, come, baby,"  
The soft endearment that the hunter rarely spoke sent the angel's heart thumping erratically, and his thrusts became faster. He came with Dean's name on his lips.

The pair laid together, the silence only broken by their shaky breathing. Cas kissed his lover softly, withdrawing himself. He kissed a gentle trail to his throat before nuzzling into him.  
"Dean?" He murmured.  
"Yeah, baby?" Dean answered lazily.  
"I still want a cat,"  
"We aren't getting a cat," Dean mumbled, ad his eyes fluttered closed.

Cas' arms squeezed the hunter a little tighter to him and pressed a kiss to his forehead. He lay like that for a moment more, thinking about Dean's dissatisfying answer. He carefully disentangled himself from Dean, got up, and began to dress. He glanced at his sleeping lover then left the room in search of the younger Winchester.

The younger man was found in the library of the bunker doing research.  
"Sam will you help me?" The angel asked as he entered.  
"Sure, Cas, what's up?"  
"I still want a cat. Dean tried to deter me,"  
"Damn it, I don't want to think about that,"  
"I am sorry, Sam. Will you help me to get a cat?"  
"Dean's going to kill us,"  
"He will love the cat as soon as we bring one home,"  
"He's still going to kill us," Sam muttered, "Get the keys and we'll go,"  
"The keys to Dean's car?"  
"Yeah, might as well go all out if we're going to piss Dean off,"  
"We will be back before he wakes up,"  
"Let's hope so," Sam said as he grabbed his coat.  
Cas reached into Dean's jacket pocket to retrieve the Impala's keys. He practically skipped to the car in excitement, dragging Sam behind him. He threw himself into the passenger's seat. Sam lowered himself into the car, "If Dean kills me for this, I'm going to light your jacket on fire,"  
Cas rolled his eyes. "Hurry, we have to be quick,"

Sam heaved a sigh and started the car, pulling onto the street and roaring off. Within fifteen minutes of uncomfortable silence, the duo arrived at the shelter.  
"Let's get this over with," He chuckled, his eyes sparkling with poorly hidden excitement.  
They walked into the shelter, much too determined, as Cas approached the receptionist, a greying woman with a kind face.  
"I would like your cutest cat," He smiled.  
"We'll take you in back to take a look at all the cats, but we have some paperwork to do if you want to adopt," The woman replied.  
Cas' face fell. He didn't want to do paperwork; he wanted to find his new feline friend.  
"Can he go look while I fill out paperwork?" Sam was quick to interject, as soon as he saw Cas' face fall.  
"Sure!" The lady handed Sam a pile of papers to fill out and took Cas to the cats.

The angel wandered through the cages, stopping to inspect each and every one of the felines. They were all adorable, but he had yet to find the perfect one. Near the end of the rows, Cas spotted one that piqued his interest. It was a tuxedo cat, with sad and mistrustful eyes. It stayed at the back of the cage and stared at Cas while he looked down at the short haired feline.  
"This one," Cas announced.  
"I have to tell you, he's not cuddly, and prefers to be left alone," The woman warned.  
"Thank you, but he is the one I want more than any other,"  
"Alright, as long as you're sure," She replied. "Go ahead back to the front room, and I'll meet you out there in a moment."  
Cas nodded, silently returning to Sam.  
"You know we have to get cat food and litter and shit, right?" Sam looked up as Cas approached.  
"I already purchased it," Cas responded flatly.  
"Wow, you're just really dead set on disobeying Dean, aren't you?"  
"Yes,"  
"Whatever, your death wish," He sighed again. "Sign here." He pushed the paperwork across the dingy counter top, the pen resting on the stack. Cas scrawled his name across the bottom, all business. "So what does the cat look like?"  
"He is cute,"  
The receptionist returned, a cardboard box in her arms. "Here you are! Your new friend is ready to go home." She passed the box over to Sam's awaiting arms, scooped the paperwork off the counter, and smiled. "Enjoy!"  
The boy's returned to Dean's baby, Cas looking overly pleased. He sat back in the car, holding the box on his lap. He peered through an air hole, "We are friends," He stated.  
The cat released a grating meow.  
"Good enough," Cas grinned, leaning back contentedly.  
"Do you understand what it said?" Sam questioned.  
"No, I lost the ability to understand animals when Metatron stole my grace."  
"Oh. Okay, sorry for asking, man," Sam was apologetic, looking slightly uncomfortable.  
"It's okay. You were only curious,"  
Sam nodded before pressing play on the Impala's stereo. They rode in silence save for ACϟDC playing low. The duo arrived back at the bunker and Cas carried the cat's carrier inside, to the kitchen.  
"I shall wake Dean up,"  
"I shall stay out of the danger zone," Sam teased.  
Cas paused, looking at Sam momentarily before shrugging. He hurried to the back bedroom, and leaned over Dean's sleeping form. He kissed the hunter's forehead, placing a hand on his chest. "Dean…" The angel murmured, "Wake up,"  
His lover stirred. His vivid eyes, dulled by sleep, fluttered open. "What's up, baby?" He slurred, his voice thick with sleep. "Is everything okay?"  
"It is more than okay. I have to show you something, come on." Cas tugged at his hand.  
"Oh, Jesus, okay," Dean was suddenly very awake. "Let me put on pants."  
"If you insist," Cas said with a sly grin.  
Dean bit his lip, sitting up and pulling Cas against him. "Are we going there again?" He grinned.  
"No. I have to show you the c-…Thing."  
"What thing? Should I be worried?"  
"No, Dean," Cas reassured him, "Get pants on."  
Dean did as Cas requested and pulled jeans onto his naked body. He stood and motioned for Cas to lead on. Cas gulped, taking in the sight of Dean shirtless and his pants hung low on his hips.  
"Cas," Dean growled, "You keep staring like that, and we'll be right back where we started."  
Cas managed to tear his eyes away from the delicious sight of Dean's body, running his fingers through his tousled hair. "I apologize, you're very distracting. Let's go," He took Dean by the hand, leading him to the living room. Dean noticed Sam's face.  
"Why do you look like you're going to piss yourself?"  
Sam snorted, motioning to the brown box on the floor. A small scuffle emanated from the package. "Oh, you asshole." He kneeled by the box, prying open the top. A pair of unwelcoming golden eyes peered up at him. "Castiel, what did I fucking tell you?"  
"But, Dean. He is cute."  
"But I Told you no!"  
"His name is Bean,"  
"Bean?"  
"Bean."  
Dean sighed, shaking his head. "I guess he is kind of cute,"  
Sam groaned, "Aw, that was anticlimactic!"  
"Shut up, Sammy, I know you had something to do with the damn cat,"  
"I only drove and filled out paperwork!"  
"Why didn't you tell him no?"  
"He gave me those puppy dog eyes," Sam shrugged unapologetically.  
Dean threw his hands in the air in exasperation, "Fuckin' fine," He snapped, looking down at the fuzzy beast. "I guess you're here to stay, Jackass."  
"His name is Bean," Cas said.  
"Shut up," Dean reached for the unfriendly feline, wrapping his hands around its lanky torso and lifting it from the box. It released a squeaky mewl.  
"He likes you," The angel smiled.  
"Is that what you got out of it? Cause I got more of a 'fuck off' vibe." Dean muttered.  
"You'll come to like him, Dean,"  
Dean set the cat into the box and disappeared toward his and Cas' room. "I'm going to get a beer," He announced as he pulled on his jacket, reappearing. He reached into the pocket before turning and glaring at Sam, "Tell me you didn't fucking take the baby," He growled.  
"Uh… Yeah, we did," Sam shrugged again.  
Dean mumbled incoherently under his breathe, holding his hand out for his keys. His younger brother quickly handed them over. The hunter turned on his heels and began to walk out, his jaw tense.  
"Dean, I-"  
"Not now, Cas," Dean glanced at the man long enough to see his lip turn down in a pout. He stopped and took a deep breath before turning to Cas, gently cradling his the angel's cheek in his hands. "I need beer," He kissed his lips softly, then placed a kiss to his nose. "Be back in a bit,"


End file.
